Dear Diary
by fuutonkamaitachi
Summary: tayuya centric.My 1st fic...dunno how it would go.. so if any1 has the spare time to read this thing then please tell me what i'm doin wrong, and how i can improve, thanks in advance :D  oh...DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS


If you stumble upon this discreet piece of consciousness, and decides to read on, note that if you let any of this slip from your mouth, my ghost will come back and haunt you to your doom. This wasn't meant for anyone but me, myself and I…but I guess, that once you put something down on paper, it's obvious that one day, someone, anyone, might come across it.

Entry-1

My name is Tayuya. Mother brought me this diary, saying that it will help me express my emotions. I don't know how it helps, but mother said she would love it if I wrote in this little book, mother said one day, it will be meaningful.

Entry-2

Mother and father looked worried, and won't tell me what's happening. Am very confused, mother says everything will be just fine, and forced me a gentle smile, but why do I have a awful feeling that something terrible is going to change my life forever?

Entry-3

I was there when they killed mother and father. Mother hid me under the bed, and through the gap, I watched as they pierced through mother's stomach. Father tried to fight back, but there was just too many of them. Their leader slashed father across the neck, sending a splash of red stain everywhere in that little house we called home. After they took mother's purse and left, I came out of the bed. I laid next to mother's body, stiff like the straw doll she made me the day before, I stared. Then I cried. I cried and cried until tears wouldn't come out of me anymore. As I looked at the stained piece of metal, still through mother's body, a strange feeling washed over me, it hurts like a stab through the heart, and it consumed me like a blazing fire. I took this diary, mother's favorite pen, the cookie tin and my doll, and ran as fast as my legs can carry me. I rested next to a tree, and dreamless sleep washed over me.

Entry-4

When I woke up, I was shivering, and tears made its way down my cheeks. I've finished the last of my food, and I knew I had to go get more, somehow. Mother always taught me not to steal, to do with what you have, but she also said that the most important thing is to survive, no matter what the cost. I have seen others do it before, putting things in their big pockets, from the stall without paying the store owners. I went to the stall with the most people around, and when no one was looking, swiftly grabbed a few things and ran off as fast as I can. The store owner didn't notice. I ate in silence, and fell as sleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

Entry-5

I woke up in an odd hour. I was shaking uncontrollably. I think what just happened a few days ago suddenly made its way to my mind. Mother and father, they are dead. Gone. I will never see them again. In this whole wide world, no one acknowledges me, my existence. No one cares about me, and most importantly, no one needs me. Life is without meaning if you doubt your own existence.

Entry-6

I think I met a savior. He's name is orochimaru sama. I was stealing the fruits and the shop owner caught me. I ran for it, but he, being a man in his strong years, ran faster than me and pinned me in a corner, scolding me like he was father. He was about to hit me across the face when orochimaru sama stepped in, and block the mans arm with such ease, it made me envy his power, if I had just a fraction of what he had, I would of stopped them, and mother and father would be still alive. He looked at me with yellow, snake like eyes, sharp as a blade, yet there is some sort of softness, maybe I'm just imagining things. Orochimaru-sama looked at me expectantly, his eyes showed a hint of bloodlust, yet mixed with interest. He turned his back on me, and told me in a cold, yet welcoming voice to my ears.

"come child. If you want power, if you want to become stronger, to avenge your parents…I can give you the power you desire, if you just do what I say…"

How did he know about mother and father!? Before I could ask him, he started to walk away, and my feet moved on its own, following closely behind him. He didn't look back, but I know he can some how sense I'm right behind him, through the darkened forest, I can feel him smirking at my presence, even though its strange, but at least my existence is noticed by someone, and this someone said he will give me power, power to enslave and punish those who killed my parents.

Entry-7

Orochimaru sama brought me to an odd looking dungeon, or his "place for peace and quite" as he calls it. There was a lot of different doors, with different locks and tags (they said forbidden on them). Orochimaru sama said if I be a good child, he will award me with things I desire. He made a man in his twenties, to look after me until I am "fit for training". I wonder what that means… the man lead me a room, my room. He brought me food and water and told me to rest. I obliged and did what I'm told. Mother, father, I miss you both, but I swear, I will get stronger, so I can have your revenge. I feel the burn inside me again, it hurts, and I can't stand it any longer…I wonder, if I have the revenge, will the burn go away?


End file.
